1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a box for packaging goods, a blank from which the box may be made, and a security device therefor.
In many fields, for example the supply of package blanks to pharmaceutical manufacturers, it is important to be able to box up goods in a manner permitting the integrity of the contents of the box to be ascertainable without having to resort to opening of the box to inspect its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as the applicant is aware, prior art boxes have been provided with security strips but have been either expensive or cumbersome in use or both, and in all cases had to be removed first before the integrity of the box (or its contents) could be ascertained.
For instance, in some current practice reliance has to be placed wholly on scanning finished packages for identifying markings.
In other aspect, the present invention represents a further development of the box described and claimed in my own earlier GB-PS 1437719=CH PS 570307=DT-OS 2427337=U.S.-Pat. No. 3,941,274.